


A hard day's work

by Jessica_not_Jones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sorry Not Sorry, did this out of boredom, salty anakin, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_not_Jones/pseuds/Jessica_not_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of training his padawan, Anakin comes home to the best thing he could get. A steaming hot body of Kenobi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hard day's work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owls_and_horses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owls_and_horses/gifts).



> Hi, guys! I really hope you like this little one shot, and I take requests by email for one shots so anything Star Wars,Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, One Direction, 5SOS, or other specially requested fandoms (as long as I have relative knowledge them or can do my research) can be arranged at my [My Tumblr ^-^](https://jessica-not-jones.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Lots of Luv,
> 
> Jess

Anakin had been up since dawn meditating (for once in his goddamn life, because Ahsoka was really pushing it this week) and afterwards he had all day training with said Togruta. He went through the usual meditating routine. 

He always went under the arbor in the gardens in his usual sweatpants and a tank, set out a mat and sat cross legged with his posture immaculately straight. He tried to do as Obi-Wan said and 'let the force flow through you' but was more than content to sit in silence and listen to the M'Vens sing. After an hour he reluctantly got up off his mat and headed to the training room to meet the youngling that seemed to enjoy his distresses.

As he entered he heard the usual, "Good Morning, Master," from Ahsoka and replied with his usual mumbles.  
"Did you warm up?" he asked already knowing the answer. 

"Yes, Master."

"Alright, well we'll be working on your saber technique seeing as Djem So and Ataru aren't your strong points."

"But Master, I use Djem So!"

""My point exactly. Now saber up. Get in your ready stance," he finished, doing a neat wrist flick before igniting his light saber.

*********  
Hours later after walking his padawan back to her room, he headed back to his apartment, and opened the door to see Obi-Wan reading on the couch while sipping a glass of Corellian wine. 

"Home so early, dear?" Obi-Wan mused across their mind link (which as a Jedi Knight, Anakin was yet to sever).

"Early? I was out from dawn till now dealing with my irreproachable padawan."

"Figures she would be. Karma comes around you know Anakin." he chuckled as he put his glass in the sink.

"Whatever do you mean, Master?" Anakin said, leaning over Obi-wan who was still at the sink. 

"Well," the blonde said, tiptoeing up for a soft kiss, "You weren't the easiest padawan yourself, you know..."

"Now why is that?" Anakin whispered huskily as he placed little kisses down Obi-Wan's neck and enjoying the squeamish sounds he was releasing. 

"You were always trying to get me killed," he replied, bracing himself on the counter and exposing more of the soft skin on his neck for the younger man.

"Correction," he said, looking up from his master piece of a hickey that Obi-Wan would no doubt freak over later, "I was trying to get your attention, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe I have." he said smirking down at his lover.

"Why, yes you have darling. Now you'll have to do better than that to keep it." he said in a sickly sweet voice, rolling his eyes and giving Anakin a well welcomed challenge.

In one swift move, the taller had taken Obi-Wan's leg, placed it snugly against his thigh and pulled their bodies flush together.

"Better?" Anakin mused.

Jumping up, placing his arms over his lovers shoulders and feeling his strong grip as his wrapped his legs around the others waist, he replied, "Much better."

"Good, because we have a lot to cover." Anakin said, using his freehand to start on Obi-Wan's outer tunic.

"I bet we do," Obi-Wan chuckled preparing himself for the long night that was to come.

*****

The morning after, being completely spent, Anakin and Obi-Wan slept in, which was unusual for the both of them, even though they were at the temple, which was usually relaxing. Upon noticing their absence, Aayla, Ahsoka and Rex went looking or them.

Tiptoeing inside, Ahsoka quietly opened the door to her Master's bedroom and let out a light giggle at the sight. Anakin was spooning Obi-wan, and was snoring lightly, but as Obi-Wan sleepily tried to roll over, he let out a feral growl. Ahsoka just watched the interaction being lightly amused but also not wanting to know how they ended up there.

Behind her, Aayla and Rex were watching and Aayla let out a light laugh. "Told you so," she chastised, putting out her hand.

Rex, rolling his eyes and muttering something, pulled out a few of the galactic credits and placed it in her waiting hand.

"Never doubt a woman's intuition."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it."

"Come on guys," Ahsoka said, already at the door. "Let's not wake them up. Also, don't mention it. At all."

"Got it." Aayla agreed.

"Deal...For now." Rex smirked, as they all walked out of the apartment to start their day. Between the trio they all knew their pact of discretion wouldn't last a week anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first AO3 fic (on my account at least) so I hope you enjoyed. #obikin4life


End file.
